


Snip Snip

by GioGioStar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Everybody is in high school, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Pre-Canon, bad hair cut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioGioStar/pseuds/GioGioStar
Summary: Hiroko gets a haircut.
Relationships: Katsuki Hiroko/Katsuki Toshiya
Comments: 17
Kudos: 15
Collections: YOI Rare Pair Week 2020





	Snip Snip

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the Collections for Rare Pair Week. So many amazing stories from such talented writers!

Hiroko was blushing heavily as she was looking at herself in the mirror over one more time. She had been waiting for this date for the entire week. And now that it was Saturday night, no school tomorrow, her parents had finally relented and let her go out on her first date with a cute boy in her school. His parents owned one of the many onsens in Hasetsu, and it was honestly a wonder to her that the boy was even given permission to have Saturday night off. But she wasn’t going to question it.

She looked at her best friend who was laying on her bed looking at some magazines. Her hair done up like the American girls as her jeans rode her waist as she looked comfortable in the decorative sweater that had geometric designs

“How do I look Minako?”

“Amazing, Toshiya is one lucky guy,” Minako laughed.

“This dress doesn’t look bad?”

“No, it’s all the rage over in Tokyo,” Minako sighed, “but let me see if I can fix your hair. You don’t mind if I cut it, right?”

“Not too much, my parents are going to kill me if I cut too much of it off.”

“I promise, it’s just a little trim,” Minako smiled as she pulled out the scissors, “I’m cutting it to here, it’ll look so much better. You’ll look just like a model.”

“Have you ever cut hair before?” Hiroko looked up at her nervously.

“Mine.”

“Alright, I trust you.”

Hiroko sat down as she waited for Minako to grab some things from the bathroom. She was just so nervous. She wanted this date to go perfectly. If it didn’t, she felt like she was going to die. She really liked Toshiya. He was a very sweet boy. And handsome to boot. During school, he would have his hair all over the place, looking almost like a mop. But when she would go to YuTopia Katsuki Onsen, he looked so very different. His bright coffee-colored eyes had gold in them, his hair actually slicked back a bit. Instead of the typical school uniform, he had on a simple yukata. And then his smile. It was bright and goofy.

“Alright Hiroko, I got you covered. Now I’m going to make you look like a new woman!”

“I’m ready.”

Minako started spraying Hiroko’s hair, getting it damp before she started combing through it. Once she deemed that it was ready to be cut, she started with the scissors, snipping bits and pieces. Hiroko was so nervous, unable to see what was going on. But she trusted her friend. Until Minako started cursing in English. Even though she wasn’t that strong in that language, she knew the curse words well enough to know that something wasn’t right.

“What happened?”

“Nothing, I can fix it,” Minako cried out.

“How bad is it?”

“It’s not bad at all, I can fix it and even it out.”

“Minako, please tell me what did you do?”

“You’re going to kill me,” Minako peeped.

“What did you do?” Hiroko was starting to freak out.

“I’m really sorry.”

Hiroko bolted out of her chair as she made her way to the bathroom. She looked at the mirror, her face stunned. Her hair was completely uneven, her bangs chopped off. It looked like she had lost against those scissors. She felt like she would never be able to show her face again. Tears began to well up before suddenly they escaped in big globs. She cried silently as she made her way back to her room, sitting down defeated.

“I can’t go on my date looking like this.”

“Sure you can, we can fix this.”

“Minako, it looks so bad,” Hiroko was crying, her voice barely a whisper.

“I’m so sorry. Let’s just get rid of the bangs, and even out the other side. You should be fine.”

“I’m just going to cancel the date,” Hiroko cried, “and then I can move to Korea and start my life over. I can learn Korean and kimchi is pretty good.”

“You’re not leaving Japan, and you’re not canceling this date. You like him, and he likes you. I promise, things are going to work out.”

“But my hair,” Hiroko was still crying.

“It’ll grow back. Let me fix it and you’ll see.”

Hiroko flinched as her friend continued cutting, fixing the mess as best as she could. After what felt like a century of torture, Minako put down the scissors. She did the best that she could do. She took Hiroko to the mirror. It wasn’t the best, but it would have to do. It looked a little lopsided, but with the outfit she was wearing, it worked. Avent Garde was all the rage right now anyway. So it worked.

“My parents are going to kill me.”

“Maybe you can run away with Toshiya. I bet he’d love that,” Minako laughed.

The doorbell rang suddenly. Hiroko gave Minako a dirty look before rushing to the door. She opened it only to see the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on. Hair was as dark as a starless night, swept up with some pomade, yet still had a bit of that rebellious streak to it. Coffee eyes that gleamed like the sun. A warm smile on his face. In his hands, he had a little plushie and red rose.

“Hiroko, you look so beautiful,” the young man smiled, his face pink with blush.

“Toshiya, thank you,” she smiled as she gave him a hug.


End file.
